The Deranged and the Divine
by snakepit
Summary: There's a secret about the Rivaille Manor that Eren discovers after meeting a secretive man and his crazed mechanic. [AU. Fluff. Lemons. Yaoi. ErenLevi/LeviEren.]
1. Masquerade

Pairing; Levi x Eren  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; There's a secret about the Rivaille Manor that Eren discovers after meeting a secretive man and his crazy mechanic.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

.*+*+*.

Deranged to Divine;  
Chapter 1: Masquerade

* * *

October 21st, 1849

* * *

"_It'll be fun_," I grimaced, holding up yet another suit that Mikasa had tossed into our shopping pile. "_Eren has to pay for everything though_." I mocked her, knowing she stood right outside of the dressing room. With a deep sigh, I pulled the next outfit on before turning in the mirror.

"Terrible!" I shouted to Mikasa.

I could hear her groan before slapping the curtain open. She was dressed in her own attire; a frilly dark green dress with ribbons attached to her gloves. Her raven hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore a lacey grey mask that only covered her eyes – her cherry red lips still revealed.

"We don't have time for this, Eren!" She yanked the collar of my suit around like some rabid dog with its teeth latched. I stuttered and swat her hands away. "Eren – stop it, you're acting like a child."

"Well!" I flailed my arms out. "This is stupid."

"This is Armin's day – stop being so selfish." She sneered.

"That's what he has Jean for! Aren't couples supposed to spend their birthdays together or something?"

"They are, you – **ugh**!" She flailed her arms over her head in an annoyed manner before stomping out of the small stall. I followed behind her, leaving the pile of rejected tuxedos behind and only picking up the clothes I was wearing when I got here.

I walked to the register when Mikasa stormed out. I could hear the bells chiming in her heel-clicking departure.

"Hey, Annie." I offered a smile but she only lazily lifted one side of her lips momentarily.

"Buy or rent?" She asked; her eyes half lidded.

"Eh…" I looked down, observing the tux. It was nice; red linin ran down the seams of the collar and there was a nice brooch on the pocket, but… "Rent." I don't have the money to buy this. She nodded, pushing the metallic buttons of the register before extending her hand.

"60 euros."

I nodded before pulling out my wallet, handing her the correct amount of money – this time. Last time I was here I ended up giving her 100 euros instead of 10. That was _quite_ the story.

"Later." She propped her head on her hand and watched me as I was supposed to leave the store – instead I went through with my original plan. I cleared my throat, putting on my best smile.

"Actually, well… I know you and Armin don't exactly get along, but he's having a party. A masquerade. Ballroom dance; you know?" She nodded lazily. "Do you… want to come with me? A-as a… date?" I squinted my eyes and squished my arms close to my body.

"No," she replied dryly.

"N-no?" I repeated, my eyes widening a bit.

"That's what I said."

She didn't even stutter or bat a lash. "Oh… o-okay. Sorry?" I curled my fingers around the nape of my neck and chuckled lightly before spinning on my heels. I exited the store a little more quickly than I had planned because I had walked right into the already steaming Mikasa.

"Watch it!" She exclaimed, shoving me away from her. Jeez she was grumpy today.

"Sorry, Christ."

"Sorry nothing – we need to get going! We're already late."

I opened my mouth to reassure her that it was only 8 PM, until I remembered – the party _starts_ at 8 PM. Shit.

I didn't argue this time when she took my wrist like always and started in some awkward jog through the stone homes and complexes. Her heels clacked irritably against the concrete path that led up to Armin's home; practically a mansion that his family had left for him while Mikasa and I resided in one of the common complexes. Not that I was complaining; Armin even let us stay with him most of the time.

The first person we saw was Jean – and that was obvious with his strange buzz cut hairstyle. Everyone was supposed to be wearing masks and hoods. Which reminded me to throw mine over. A loosely fitting red hood to match my tux and a black mask that covered my eyes and nose. Mikasa took note from me and pulled her green hoodie over before situating her mask comfortably.

Okay, so – Jean was there, so that meant the small figure dressed in a light blue tux was Armin. Mikasa must have known that as well because she was pulling me towards them.

"Mikasa? Eren?" Armin asked with a sheepish grin. We both nodded in unison. "Oh good, I don't know who anyone is. This was a terrible idea!" He giggled, swaying and covering his exposed mouth. He was already drunk.

_He's wasted_, Jean mouthed to us and we only nodded.

"I'm gonna," I threw my thumbs up and pointed them behind me, thinking of an excuse. "Go get a drink."

Everyone nodded before I spun on my heels. I loved the sound of shoes clacking against marble, and that's all that echoed through the room besides the brilliant orchestra playing in the back. Couples were spread out in the large ballroom; dresses twirling and spinning, feet clicking and scraping, masks glimmering in the candlelight. It was like… a really good high.

I walked past the dancing and across the room to where the table full of assorted liquor sat. Ah, liquor. My only friend. I was 21 now, too – so no more getting called in because of my young, rebellious drinking. To answer your question, yes; I've been drinking for as long as I can remember. Smoking, too. I don't know why really. Most of the time I tell myself it's to numb the pain, but I'm already numb…

I'm depressing myself. I shook my head and tossed my thoughts back with a sip of vodka. I scoffed to myself, more to clear my throat than anything. This shit is strong; almost too strong for me. But that's the benefits of having a filthy rich best friend. He gets the strong, good shit.

Just as I'm about to gulp this all down in one swig – I see something dark from the corner of my eye that makes me tilt my head, and here all the poison comes shooting right out of my nose.

I feel like my eyes are bleeding when I hunch over and rip my mask off. I'm near vomiting and this… guy! He doesn't even do anything but watch! I don't care – whatever. I'm trying to blow the liquid out of my nose and not throw up in the process.

"You alright?" He asks and I shoot him a dirty look.

"I'd have been fine if you didn't sneak up on me."

He shrugs and I realize my mask is off – he knows who I am. Well now the game isn't any fun. I sigh and stand up, holding one nostril closed while I blow and wipe the dry drink out of my windpipe. Ugh. I wipe my eyes too just to make sure my tears weren't actually blood.

"To be fair," he swirls his own drink around, the ice dinging against the cup – another sound I absolutely love. "I didn't sneak up on you. I've been sitting here ever since you got here." He tilts his head back and slowly – I mean _slowly_ drinks down what looks like whisky. _Disgusting_.

"Whatever," I grumble before standing up and dusting off my pants. I grab some nearby napkins and dip the wad into the nose mold of my mask; drying it off completely before slipping it back on along with my hood. It smells like nothing but vodka anymore.

"Do you want to dance?" He chirps slowly and holds his gloved hand out to me after setting his cup down. He's short as hell and even if I do dance with him I have no idea how – considering he's what… 5'1? Maybe 5'2. I'm 5'6 now though and jeez, looking down at this guy is ridiculous.

But he is cute – I give him that. What I can see, at least. There's a white mask, smooth and flawless like porcelain over his eyes that I can't quite see – black bangs are dangling over his mask where his dark hood doesn't cover and his lips are the only stand out thing. That and his tense jawline. He's thin and… just _small_. He's got an oversized jacket draped over his shoulders and underneath is… a lazy version of a tux with a small white cloth was bunched into what looked like a roman collar.

"Sure," I'll humor him. I take his hand and he smiles, leading me into the crowd of spinning couples. Some gay, some straight – and then there's Ymir and Christa – literally the only lesbian couple around this part of town. They stand out more than the gays around here, even though there seem to be more gays than straight.

All well.

I'm jerked out of my observations as the shorter man is tugging on me, bringing me close and he's awkwardly resting his cheek against my chest. It's a slow dance now – a dance for couples. With that in mind I look over to where Jean and Armin should be standing, but it's only Mikasa talking with someone masked. At least no one can see this.

"So," I look down at him but he doesn't bother to look up as our fingers intertwine and we're slowly swaying to the melody of the cello. "What's your name?" I ask.

I can feel his cheeks fatten against my chest – he's smiling. "Levi."

"Oh," I nod. What an odd name. "I'm Eren."

"Nice to meet you," he looks up at me. I can see past the shadows in his mask at his dark and barely opened eyes. "Especially under such circumstances." His grin is creepy…

"Mhm." I look away, pressing myself back against him to avoid that look.

We dance for a few more minutes and it feels like hours that we're just swaying without saying another word. I keep looking down at him but he never looks up. His face is resting against me and his fingers are tight around mine.

"Do you live here?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I live in the Rivaille manor, near Kings."

My breath hitches and I can feel a strange twinge in my chest. "R-Rivaille?! Wait!" I pull back, looking down at the small figure. "Y-you're…!"

"No," he dryly says. "I'm the butler."

"O-oh." Now I sound like some kind of… money hungry prick or something. He doesn't seem to mind as his hands link back into mine and we're back to our previous position.

"You?" He sounds like a very hollow bell chiming.

"Mhm, I live here with my sister."

"Oh, a family man?"

I cringe at the question. I would be, if… "Yeah." I answer anyway. "I love my family a lot." I think about Armin and Mikasa instead… they're family. Jean too, considering he and Armin are engaged. I guess that counts.

"That's a hard trait to manage."

"What do you mean?" I look to our feet. He's changing his motions more quickly as the music is changing and everyone is shuffling around us, heels clacking against the tiles more quickly and we're spinning now; everyone is dancing around us and between us, a woman sways underneath our arms as he pulls away and returns in a graceful spin. He's barely lost any footing because we're repeating the process.

"Not a lot of people want to settle down anymore." He blurts out a little louder now that the pace of the music is quickening; louder and intense. "Not a lot of people love anymore." He adds, pulling away again and we've switched dancing partners.

"Eren!" Armin chuckles and hiccups slightly. "Having a good time?"

I nod, smiling at him and returning him to Jean while Jean is returning Levi to me. "Me too!" He beams as he's twirling and interlocking with his partner.

"What do you mean nobody loves anymore?" I ask before we have a chance to separate again.

"Do you believe in love?" The shorter man smiled wryly. I look around to see that everyone has exited the ballroom; and we're alone… and he's peeling his mask off, and he's… gorgeous. He doesn't give me a chance to observe him because he's already back into his dance and his mask is pressed between us in a tight embrace as the music is slowing down; everyone is returning to their slow dancing.

"Love is all about impressions," he smirks, his narrow eyes glimmering in the glare from the overhead chandelier. "And I think I've just made an impression on you." He adds before taking his mask and pulls away, disappearing somewhere behind the crowd of people and I'm standing there like…

I'm frozen because my heart has stopped and my throat is compressing. I think of chasing after him but my legs… won't move. I can't move. I peel my mask off and fidget with it awkwardly before returning to Mikasa who isn't even there anymore. Everyone is dancing and… Levi is gone.

I groan, pawing at my eyes before I realize exactly what I need.

_Vodka._


	2. The Mechanical Man

Pairing; Levi x Eren  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; There's a secret about the Rivaille Manor that Eren discovers after meeting a secretive man and his crazy mechanic.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

.*+*+*.

Deranged to Divine;  
Chapter 2: The Mechanical Man

* * *

October 22nd, 1849

* * *

"Where's…" What's his name again? "_Armin_?" I ask to myself more than Mikasa.

"Are you drunk?"

I shake my head before really observing myself. Okay, maybe I am _a little _drunk. I set my glass down before pressing my back to the wall Mikasa is sitting beside and I slide down until I'm seated beside her. I feel terrible, like stuffed up and… _suffocated_. It could just be me getting dizzy from watching the few remaining people finishing the last dance.

I glance to the tall clock in the corner. It's 3 in the morning and I have work in 4 hours.

"Shit…" I say as I realize that fully. "I have to go to work in 4 hours."

I can hear her laugh but I can barely see her. The candles that were lit over here have long melted and it's dark, so dark and nice and I'm so tired… Mikasa must be, too because she's laying her head in my lap. I don't even notice that I'm stroking her hair until I have to jerk my head up.

"I'm falling asleep," I slur, hearing my own intoxicated voice now. She only responds with her soft breathing and quiet snoring. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself together before…

"Eren!"

"_Huh_!" I jerk my head up and the first thing I notice is Mikasa's gone and there's sunlight beaming through the windows now. I glance past Jean who's hunched over and in my face and look at the clock.

"Shit!" I scramble up and he's holding his hands out to me. "It's fuckin' noon!" I dust off my outfit before I'm frantically scanning the area. Why? I have no idea other than I'm _fucked_ and stalling.

"Yeah," he finally chimes in. "I think Dennis took Mikasa home." It was like he read my mind as he added; "They were both sober, don't worry."

"Eibringer?" I ask and he nods. "What is he doing on this side of town?"

He shrugs. "Armin's party, I would imagine."

"Oh yeah." I forgot… we partied, and danced and… _Levi_. "Who's Levi?"

"What?"

"Do you know who Levi is?"

He leans back as I'm finally standing up straight and walking towards the drinks. Everything in my head is pulsating and god… I want a drink, so I pour one – no ice, full to the brim and quickly drink it down.

"Short guy?" He meets me beside the bar and takes my bottle away. "You shouldn't drink before work."

I sigh through my nose. "Yeah, short guy… dark hair."

"He's worked here as a butler once I think. Kind of a prick." He gives me a smug smile as he's pouring his own drink. I open my mouth to protest but he points a finger in my face. "I don't have work. You do – so get out and go."

I nodded, and peeled off my jacket before walking out of the ballroom. I had so many questions but no time to ask. I repressed the thought and gnawing curiosity of Levi back, focusing on this thing I call a life.

Finally stepping out, the fresh air hit me like a tidal wave and I thought I might throw up for a minute. The sun was beating down past the tall complexes and if it weren't for the chill in the wind my eyes would have bled from this headache.

I had no time to get ready for work or change clothes for that matter, so I stuffed my jacket, mask and hood all in one big bundle before stuffing it underneath my arms. Luckily the streets were empty; for the most part. There was no one to stall me any longer and no one was in my way.

One last deep exhale – possibly my last one because this is my fifth tardy and my boss is going to kill me.

I press my hands to the door and push but it doesn't budge. My brows arch responsively as I'm peeking through the glass to see no one is even inside. Did we have today off? Why didn't anyone tell me?

Looking around I notice just how eerily empty the streets are. Where the hell is everyone?

"Hey – Eren!" I spin around to see Sasha jogging over. She's dressed in an unusual attire; tight black pants with vertical white stripes and a baggy black jacket, what looks like a tuxedo corset is laced underneath and her dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail that's swaying while she's getting closer.

She stops in front of me, panting and holding her knees. "Can I get your help?" She huffs out.

"Err, for what? And do you know why everything is closed?"

Her eyes brighten and she's bundling herself closer to my face, tugging on my collar with a grin. "There's this really cool parade in town and guess what! _GUESS_!" She howls, hysterically giggling.

"Uh – w-what?"

"The lady, this super cool lady asked me to be her assistant! You've got to come look!"

I glance back to my work station. It's only a clothing shop… even if my boss comes back he'll understand why I didn't wait around, right? I mean… what does it matter? I'm already letting Sasha tug me around and we're weaving past the abandoned stands and markets.

She's blabbering on about some mechanical giant thing; something called a titan and this foreign mechanic. I drone her out somewhere in between her screaming and focus on my pulsating migraine.

Go away, headache. Just get the fuck out of here. I only had… 16 drinks? I don't deserve this. I don't deserve having all of my nerves coming alive while I'm running in these tight ass oxfords and my feet feel bruised and Christ… I'm such a whiny twat.

"Look!" She comes to a stop and throws her arm around my shoulder as I'm face to face with a crowd of people, a giant brass man and a large stage covered in gears and levers, a woman is grinning and bowing on the stage. "Well come on!"

We're snaking through this large crowd while Sasha is practically trampling people over and I'm spitting out apologies left and right, getting cursed at and shoved around. I'm more than thankful when we come to the front of the crowd and the lady is extending a hand out to me.

I mindlessly take it and it feels like whiplash when she violently tugs me up without even breaking a sweat.

Sasha steps up afterwards and bounces excitedly next to the woman she's calling 'boss'.

'Boss' takes off her brass goggles and extends a hand out towards me, grinning and using her free hand to start slipping off her baggy leather jacket. I take her hand hurriedly and get this over with. Thankfully the clouds in the sky are starting to blanket over the sun because I have to actually look up at this woman.

"Aaron, right?"

I shake my head. "Eren," I correct her with a smile. It's not the first time.

"Eren," she repeats and takes her hand back, dropping her coat to the wooden floor and revealing her… masculine attire. A tight dress shirt is underneath her black vest with the same looking pants as Sasha. It's almost odd to see women that aren't in dresses that aren't Mikasa. "My name is Hanji."

That's almost as weird as Levi. "Nice to meet you." I offer her a smile anyway.

"Hanji is one of the best female mechanics!" Sasha coos – she looks like a schoolgirl.

"Not just the best _female_ mechanic," Hanji grins, looking to me with half closed eyes and her cheeks swelled up fatly. "I am _the_ best mechanic!" She extends her arms towards the giant statue that's standing in front of the stage. I shield my eyes from the peeking sun to look up at the tower of what looks like a man – a statue built from brass.

"What is it?"

She places her hands on her hips as a pout is forming on her lips. "It's a titan."

"Like the myths?"

"Exactly!" Her sour expression lightens.

"Wow. I see." I look back to the… surprisingly extraordinary details in the figure. It looks just like one from the books and paintings, just… mechanical and real. "So you built this?"

"Damn fuckin' right I did!"

_Er._ "Alright."

"And I want you to be my assistant."

"What? Me? – Why?"

"I told her you used to be a mechanic!" Sasha chimed.

"I wasn't… a mechanic. My dad was; I just helped around the boat every now and again."

"But you have experience!"

"Sasha –"

"All well, my old assistant quit so I'm just browsing," Hanji cut me off, obviously disappointed. Was she trying to guilt trip me? "If you know anyone with mechanic experience let me know; I'll be in town for a while."

"Why did your partner quit?"

"Well," she leaned against a nearby stool. "She went through a nasty divorce. Turned out her husband was gay and well, she didn't take it well. She faked her pregnancy and got her time off for it and once everyone found out she wasn't pregnant – well." She waved her hands and I nodded.

"Got it. So wow, that's… quite the drama."

She nodded before lowering her goggles again. "So, want to see inside?"

"Inside… the titan?" I asked dumbly and she only nodded. I didn't have time to answer before Sasha was bouncing up and down, excitedly squeaking and agreeing for me. Once again I was being tugged around – this time into a statue's ass. How… elegant.

But the inside of this thing made me change my tone and I suddenly wanted to kick myself for not being able to bring Mikasa here with me. Everything was brass, but it looked nothing short of gold; the sun was illuminating through the cracks and there's really no way to explain how heavenly it looked.

"It looks heavenly," I blurt my thoughts out.

Hanji turns and smiles at me – a huge grin that looks like it would make her face sore but none the less contagious because I'm grinning back and even Sasha is giggling and smiling.

"Well," Hanji is crawling up a ladder now; looking up its… tall, and I'm – "You coming?" terrified of heights.

"No, I think I'll… stay here. On the lower grounds –"

"No way! Once in a life time chance happening now, get to it!" Sasha tugs my wrist and practically shoves me into Hanji who is pushing me into the ladder and my traitor hands take a hold of it, along with my feet balancing on the lower bars. "Go, go, go!"

I don't even know who's barking at me anymore or who is shoving on my backside but my feet are frantically lifting themselves and I'm climbing this damn ladder. I'm slightly relieved to hear the girl's feet pattering on the metal behind me.

Once we reach the top I can faintly hear Hanji instructing me to twist that and turn this; shove that – and I do, opening what I assume is the top of the titan's head. My heart is inflated and pumping once I crawl out. I immediately scan for a handle; taking it when I see it.

"You look ridiculous!" Sasha crawls out cackling and stands straight up on the opposite shoulder of the titan; and here I am clawing and hugging the handles and dings as if my life relies on it.

"He looks like a scared cat," Hanji adds with her own sinister cackles but I'm relieved slightly when she sits beside me and wraps an arm around me. "Enjoy the view, squirt – you won't fall. I won't let you." She offers me a smile I can't return.

I try to sit up; looking and scanning the horizon and buildings, the people "ooh-ing and ahh-ing" underneath us, and pointing up at us; a news reporter is taking pictures and kids are in awe. I'm more in awe than anyone in this entire city though because from this view I can perfectly see the Rivaille manor sitting up on its usual hillside. It's a beautiful thought; thinking that Levi is somewhere in there, possibly. The only thing separating he and I are trees and one dirt path.

"Huge, isn't it?"

"What?" I break my view and look to Hanji. Sasha seems to have disappeared – probably ran off to get food.

"The manor – it's huge. You ever been there?"

I shake my head. "No, but I know someone who… resides there."

"Really?" She gapes. "Who?"

"The butler; Levi."

I'm torn between laughing along with Hanji – who is maniacally laughing now, or letting go of this handle and slipping to my death to save myself whatever embarrassment I have coming.

"W-what?" I can feel my face burning and _why_; I have no idea.

She ignores my question to finish off her laughing, ending it off in a deep inhale and stuttering apologies while waving her hands. "Sorry, sorry – oh, God." She removes her goggles to wipe her eyes. "It's just that Lance is… well – remember the girl I told you that quit?"

I nodded. And _Lance_? Was that his real name?

"Well, Lance – er, _Levi_," she emphasized, answering my mental question, "is her ex-husband."

"The gay one?" I feel stupid for asking that; who else could it be. She nods anyway.

"Yeah – that's the one," she spits out, stifling her further laughing. "He's kind of a sour apple, but God if he isn't my best friend then I have no idea who would be."

A smile absently splits my lips. "What's he like?"

She brings a finger to her lips and cocks her head. "Well, like I said, he's kind of… sour. He can be rude – actually he's _beyond_ rude, but it's worth it because he's really great."

I look over, meeting her gaze and matching her soft smile.

"How did you two meet?" She asks.

"O-oh," _shit_, how do I even explain how we met? "At a party; just last night actually."

"I see," I'm slightly uncomfortable with the way she's eyeing me now so I just nod and awkwardly scurry past her and into the opening of the… titan head.

"I think I'm gonna head home."

"Wait!" She leans over and into my face. "Don't you want me to take you to the manor?"

"What? How?" My eyes have got to be wider than hell by now… there's _no way_ anyone can get into the manor without an invitation or a damn good reason. The last guy who tried got shot to death and I'd rather not die like that, honestly.

"I'm a mechanic – one of the only in town; where do you think I work?" She looks at me with a dry expression, as if I was stupid for not putting that together. I guess it was stupid.

"Well…" What would it hurt? But then… I don't want to cling to Levi or run him off. Why do I even care? I don't even know this guy – _why do I care at all_? I **don't** care!

"Just let me know by tomorrow. Meet me here if you're up for it."

I doubt it; but I nod anyway and offer her a smile before climbing down the ladder. I don't waste any time squeezing through the crowd this time; I just pass all of them on the sidelines and ignore the questions everyone is spitting out.

It's not long before I'm home and pressing through the front door with a sigh of relief. Mikasa is already slaving over the stove; the aroma of eggs and bacon have filled are small complex and I'm almost delighted to see her until she's scowling at me from across the counter.

"What did I do now?" I groan before pulling out a stool and taking seat to which she grimaced at the sound of wood scraping against stone. A frequent pet-peeve of hers I'll always forget until I'm getting an earful.

"Stop making that – _god damn_ _noise_, fuck..." She holds her fingers to her temples and squeezes her eyes closed.

As much as I'd love to tease and pick on her; I have to agree with her. My head is pounding probably just as hard as hers, if not more. It's even worse when I realize I've completely left my stuff back with that crazy mechanic.

I hold back a displeased groan and lift the stool before pushing it out this time. I'd much love to sit back down, eat breakfast and then sleep for the rest of the day… but I can't afford losing the jacket to this rental. With that in mind, I go to my own bedroom to switch into my normal clothes and fold the tuxedo up before draping it against my arm.

"I'll be back in a minute," I hold the tux up for her to see and she nods.

I can feel my heart tightening and my head feels hollow while I'm walking down this hallway… has it always been this long of a walk? Christ; I'm such a whiny, whiny twat.

I repress that thought as well as I've made it to the end of the hallway, back into the empty streets and I'm struggling through the crowd again until I find myself on the stage and frantically searching through piles of junk to backtrack where I left this stupid fucking jacket. God damn this jacket, god damn this sun and god damn this migraine.

"Looking for this?"

You have got to be kidding me.

I barely have to look up much to see the familiar shaggy raven bangs; with that, I observe his face more fully now that the sun is shining directly in it. I can't tell if he's squinting or if his eyes are really that damn small. He's still short; that hasn't much changed.

"Yeah," I barely bring myself to acknowledge him before he's handing me the jacket.

"Hanji wanted me to return it, so I guess I don't have to go out of my way now."

"Thanks." I fold the jacket into the pile draped over my arms and offer him a forced smile. "Sorry."

I don't know why I apologize.

"Nothing to apologize for." He dryly states before crossing his arms. He looks strange out of his formal attire and it's been replaced with a rather baggy sweater and loosely fitted grey pants. I can't say much though seeings how my attire is practically the same. A green sweater with denim pants.

"Well, I'll be off then." I'd really rather stay here and question how he got here so fast but I need to return this tux. He nods before turning away. "Uh – wait," I barely stutter out. He turns back around, facing me with a blank expression. "Do you want to walk with me?"

I can hear him sigh while he looks around, to the titan and towards the peak before looking back to me and shrugs. "I've got nothing better to do."

A part of me is slightly offended; while another part of me is saying '_who cares, he said yes_!'

I offer a calm smile regardless as he walks past me and I follow. I don't know why I feel so giddy at the moment, or why I just want to chatter Levi's ear completely off but I just do. I hide it the best I can, keeping a straight face and fake coughing away the uncontrollable smiles.

I'm like… a schoolgirl. A fucking schoolgirl.

"So I guess I really did make an impression," I look over to see a wry smile on his face.

It isn't until then can I feel my face burning. I shake my head slightly and paw at my eyes as an attempt to hide the blush growing on my face; even worse now that he's pointed it out.

"So what if you did?" I ask with a little more pout than I had hoped for but he only chuckles.

The rest of the walk is quiet but I'm still glancing over towards him. He keeps a dry expression on his face the whole time while his arms are wrapped around himself and his eyes are locked to the ground. If it weren't for the occasional flutter of his eyelids I would have thought he was walking with his eyes closed.

I sigh in displeasure as the store appears sooner than I had hoped.

"Here we are," the words practically roll of his tongue; or maybe I'm just being overdramatic. Maybe I'm just tired because it's nearly 2 PM and I've only just woken up with a pulsating migraine. Maybe I'm just whiny.

"Yeah, here we are." I repeat before offering another smile. "When do you think I'll see you again?"

_Why did I even ask that? – What the fuck! _

He smiles regardless of how fucking creepy I am. "Hanji said she's bringing you by tomorrow, so I assume then."

I nod. "Yeah, I guess so." I never agreed to it but…

_Can I really complain?_

"See you then," he barely smiles before turning on his heels. Again, I can't move as I'm listening to the sound of crunching leaves and his faint footsteps getting further away until all I can hear is the October wind blowing into my ears.

I sigh to myself before grabbing the knob, collecting myself and double checking the suit before I –

…It's locked.

* * *

_Author notes; You guys have no idea how anxious I was to post this chapter. I've been brewing this idea around in my head for a while now and it feels good to finally write it out. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any recommendations on what role un-introduced characters could play as feel free to drop them in the comments._


	3. The Hammer-Wielding Kid

Pairing; Levi x Eren  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; There's a secret about the Rivaille Manor that Eren discovers after meeting a secretive man and his crazy mechanic.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
*****Orphan; Kid from Bastion.  
*****Eren's mum's tale; Bastion's world setting.  
*****QAN; **Yes, I know they didn't have cars back then, don't get your pantyhose twisted.**

.*+*+*.

Deranged to Divine;  
Chapter 3: The Hammer-Wielding Kid

* * *

October 23rd, 1849

* * *

I peeled my eyes open finally, scanning the brightly lit room until I found the tall clock in the corner.

_45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52… _

I watched the clock carefully, waiting for the hand to…

_53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60…_

8 AM; time to meet Hanji.

With that, I shed myself of my heavy blankets and rolled out of bed, particularly feeling better than I did yesterday. At least my hangover was gone and I didn't feel like vomiting when I looked out the window today. Placing a hand over the window I could tell just how cold it was; not that it was needed seeings how there was snow already blanketed on the ground.

Just my luck, seeings as how the only long sleeved shirt I have that isn't filthy is an oversized slate blue sweater. It will have to do though; I have no choice as I'm already pulling it over my head. I grimace, noticing that my hands have gone missing under the sleeves.

_All well_. I sigh, pulling on some black pants and kicking on my leather oxfords. I look distasteful – especially going to a manor, for fucks sake – fuck me. _Whatever_. I don't even bother combing my hair; what good will it do? I'll just make up an excuse that I'm a bum that Levi and Hanji have taken in from the good of their hearts.

_Oh please spare me, my good sir._

I roll my eyes to myself before leaving the bedroom, instantly spotting Mikasa on the couch again. This makes another morning that I'm prying a whisky bottle from her hands and pulling a blanket over her. It's not that I'd… blame her, but she's got a problem with moving on since our mum died.

The pain comes in a twinge, thinking about her – a twinge brutal enough to make me wince just from the thought before I'm repressing it; just like everything else. I throw the bottle away before leaving the apartment, leaving Mikasa asleep with her arms dangling from the small sofa. There's nothing more I can do.

Repression – so much repression as I'm slowly trailing down the familiar hallway. It's like my vision has adapted some kind of dark tint to make everything so depressing now a days. I can't think like that though; not now, not when there's actually two people waiting for my company. That's a strange enough thought as it is but I can't help but to feel giddy at the thought of having two new friends. Foreign friends, people who've seen the world I haven't seen and done things I could only dream of doing.

My mum used to tell me about a world that resided in the heavens somewhere, a land that broke into pieces and now we're walking on the ground that has fallen, that's why the world feels so incomplete. But there's never anything we can do, because it's never up to us on which pieces of what world fall, and it's never up to us what evil seeps through those cracks. It's things like that, that make me wonder what it's really like to just… not exist anymore; if my mum is up there, on broken grounds and slipping away.

"Eren!"

My head snaps up painfully quick as I'm taken off guard at the sudden voice. I guess I didn't recognize the place without the giant statue sitting here and the huge crowd of people chattering. It was quiet now, and empty. Hanji was waving me down as if I wasn't looking right at her, and Levi was leaning against a newly polished Bradley Runabout, a cigarette rested between his lips while he didn't bother to even make eye contact with me; instead looking at the ground. His formal attire was back again, and as for Hanji – I finally looked to her as she was in front of me, dressed in a navy blue one-piece with a large belt around her waist. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun and she had distastefully large glasses resting on her nose.

"You ready?" She beams at me and I try to keep eye contact with her as well as I possibly can before it's slipping to Levi who's now looking at me with an unreadable expression. It almost looked as if he was annoyed by me… and that's not a thought I needed tumbling around in my head.

"Yeah," I finally squeak out.

She smiles before taking my hand and leading me to the car where Levi leans off and waits at the passenger side, Hanji is crawling into the driver and that's when I realize just how small the seats are. No one has to say anything; Levi's irritated expression and Hanji's devilish smirk says it all.

"Levi might have to sit on your lap," she says anyway, almost as a coo.

I look over to Levi and he's staring at the ground in the opposite direction. All I can hear is the sound of a low grumble bubbling in his throat before I bust out laughing because Levi is _blushing_ – and Hanji and I are begging for air while I have to lean on the car just to hold myself up. It isn't until I get thumped across the head until I can finally catch my breath again.

I'm still snickering when I'm sliding into the seat, and Hanji is watching Levi as closely as I am while he's crawling into the car – I have to actually hold his hand and help him in because he's so short. Now Hanji is the only one laughing because I can feel the blush creeping onto my face with sudden realization that Levi is tightly pressed between my legs, and my arms are wrapped around his small waist.

"Oh," she exhales before fidgeting with the levers of the car. "How c-_cute_!" She breaks off into roaring laughter again and I idly tighten my arms around Levi. I can hear his breath hitching as he's looking out of the passenger door. His cheeks are still obviously flushed and I'm sure I can see a small pout on his lips.

Not wanting to make him any more uncomfortable, I keep my arms tightly wrapped around him while I rest my chin against the nape of his neck. He turns his head back to look straight ahead but I can still feel his stomach and chest heaving with unsteady breaths. It's cute; beyond cute and I've never felt my heart flutter more than it is now.

That comfort breaks when the car starts and Levi is digging his nails into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I whisper against the back of his ear, trying to avoid Hanji from hearing but it seems she has anyway.

"He's afraid of falling out of the car," she says in a singsong manner. I can't help but feel a little guilty now; and a bit irritated that she's teasing and laughing at him for this. The claw marks forming underneath my sweater now is what makes me place a kiss to the side of his neck.

Luckily, Hanji had missed that – and luckily, Levi's fingertips released. I could feel his breath hitch again but there wasn't another word said while we made our drive up to the manor. I did as any stranger would do and observed the outside, the trees and stray deer sprinting as they heard the motor. Rabbits and birds even; and believe it or not, it was a rare sight for someone like me to see an animal.

That didn't last long before we were already pulling up to the large metal gate and Hanji was holding out a small slip of paper to a man waiting, then we were driving up a long spiral driveway, past more trees, trees and more trees, and past those trees lied a gigantic dark stone home, a mansion – the Rivaille manor.

"Here we are," Hanji finally blurted out before parking near the entrance. Levi anxiously slipped from my lap and straightened up his poster – despite, it was more than obvious to see how flustered he was considering his face was flushed and it _wasn't_ because of the snow.

Once I could finally break my eyes away from Levi and slip out of the car myself, the first thing I saw was the titan standing tall behind the manor. Of course, I could only see the head considering how tall the manor was. I've actually never seen any place so tall before, unless you consider the monastery. That place was so tall you had to take an elevator to get in; though, I've never tried, considering I'm afraid of heights and frankly I'm just not religious.

I shook my head, realizing Hanji was snapping her fingers in my face. "Earth to Eren!"

"Sorry, I – this place is huge." Let's not get into the time I was at the monastery.

"Yeah, isn't it?"

She didn't admire the view for long – probably because she sees it every day, but while she unpacked her car I couldn't help but get so lost in admiring every detail of the outside. Stained glass for windows, charred stone foundation and I could tell where at least 5 chimneys poked out of the ceiling. It wasn't until now that I really, _really_ wished I had brought Mikasa.

"Are you going to gawk at the door all day?" Levi's sudden voice made me jump a bit. I turned back to look at him before he raised his hand and stood on his tippy toes to ruffle my hair. I couldn't help but to stare at him in a little disbelief and confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"You've been standing here so long you've got a snow cap."

I looked to my shoulders a bit to realize he was right, and I could feel my face flush a tad. I was blanketed in snow and I honestly had no idea how long I had just been staring off to space without moving a muscle.

"Sorry." I rubbed the nape of my neck and offered him a smile. He only hummed before crossing his arms.

"Want to go inside; you know where it's warm?"

He looked irritated now, or maybe still flustered. How should I know? Either way, I nodded and tread behind him as he walked up to the large oak doors. Hanji was already inside and she had left the doors open and it didn't take long for someone to notice that.

A lean man came trotting out of a room and barely let Levi and I in before he slammed the doors shut with an ear aching slam.

"God_ damn it_ Hanji! Do you know how hard it is to keep this house warm without you leaving the doors open all the time?" He yelled but didn't get any closer to her; he just looked to all three of us, scowled and then stomped back into what looked like a library. Not without slamming that door, too, of course.

"What was that?" I asked and Levi rolled his eyes.

"That's Auruo," the two of them said in unison.

"He's an even bigger twat that Levi." Hanji winked at both of us before lifting a box and marching up a set of stairs.

"So what is it Hanji does here?" I mean, someone can't work on a car every day, can they? I directed the question to Levi but my eyes were too occupied with wandering around the large room, the spiraling stairs and all of the expensive looking paintings on the walls. The floor was made of marble, much like Armin's home but with white designs engraved. The wallpaper looked like silk and the chandlers were much larger than any I've ever seen.

"– but don't tell her that."

"Sorry, what?" I cocked my head after shaking it. I must have blocked out Levi.

He sighed and hung his coat on a nearby coatrack. "I said, she builds automatons."

"What are those?"

"Like I said – automatons are like robots, they just interact as humans. Kind of like mindless humans who do as their told, they obey like dogs but with no coherent purpose. Whatever you build them to do, they'll do just that and nothing more. They won't interact unless built to do so, and even that's limited. They're not aware of their surroundings… understand?"

I nodded. "Sounds complicated."

"It is, but the mayor is funding it so what else to do but listen? But, like I said – don't call them robots around her."

"Why?"

"She gets all," he squint his eyes and pursed his lips, "emotional about it. She'll tell you they're humans. I think sometimes she actually believes that they're alive."

"The whole idea of creating something that obeys what you tell them is… overwhelming on its own." I couldn't really grasp my mind around the concept of it, but the way Levi nodded made it seem like he understood what I meant. That was enough.

"Can I see one?"

"Haven't you already?"

I shook my head, furrowing my brows a bit to show my confusion. Luckily he picked up on it.

"There's one at the main entrance; all it does it wave at newcomers, though."

"I've never really… gone out of the city." I admitted, a little bashfully.

"Really?" He looked in awe when he asked. I felt my face heating as I nodded. "I'll have to take you out sometime." He offered a smile before turning his back to me, motioning me to follow him. The comment didn't help the growing blush on my face and I was going into a cold sweat just thinking about Levi and I spending time together… alone.

"Eren!"

"Huh?" I jerked my head up from the corner of the room I was spacing off at.

Levi scoffed, crossing his arms. "You've got the attention span of a fish, Eren."

"S-sorry." I couldn't admit that I was imaging us alone together – especially the things I was thinking we'd… what am I thinking? I fingered the nape of my neck, something I couldn't help but doing when I felt like… crawling under a rock and not hiding – but just smooshing underneath it.

I snapped out of my thoughts again only to face a stern expression on Levi's face.

"_AGAIN_? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sorry!" I held my hands up and tried to offer him an apologetic smile but he didn't seem to accept it by the way he was rolling his eyes and stomping off. I had no idea what to do other than to follow him, so I did, into a strange bar type of area. Wine glasses hung from a rack and there was at least 7 boxes of wine spread out across a polished bar.

"Want to help out a bit?" Levi held up two wine bottles in his hands as his lips formed a line.

I nodded, taking the bottles.

"Just… put them into a slot on the wine rack. No specific order," he talked while he was already at work. "No specific slot, just… 80 bottles of wine need to be put away somewhere."

I nodded again before grabbing a case to set at my feet.

"Before you start –" He chimed in just before I started to seat myself on the ground. "Can you run into the cellar and grab the rest?"A sheepish smile split his lips as he pulled out a ring of keys. I laughed softly from my nose before taking the keys, a reassuring smile offered as he thanked me.

If there's anything I hate more than heights, it's dark places. If there's anything I hate more than dark places – it's dark, wet, isolated, boxed in cellars. The kind that have rats scurrying across the floor and one of the candles are flickering because of some _unknown_ air source. I swallowed my fear though as I made my way deeper into the cellar before I came across a stack of boxes. Considering the label read "Fragile: Wine" I came to the conclusion that; yep, this is wine – and I wish it were that simple.

I wish I could have hurried the fuck out but as soon as I turned, box in arms, a short ass kid was at the door, the ring of keys somehow got into his hands and he was staring at me – and I knew that look. He was going to shut the door and lock me in – I knew that look because I made that _same_ innocent expression before I did something devious as a kid.

"H-hey," I whimpered a bit. God knows how long it would be before someone remembered 'oh shit, we sent Eren to the cellar, how long has it been?' and find my dead body being eaten by rats. "What're you doin'?" I spoke like one of those nervous parents who just found out their son was gay or something. You know, voice low and kind of raspy and whiny. Yeah, that's what I sounded like.

The kid made no attempt at speaking; he only stood there and stared at me with wide eyes. I would have made a run for it, but with the box of wine in my hands there was a certain man upstairs I didn't want pissed off at me for one; making a huge mess, and two; breaking a case of wine.

"My name is Eren – I'm a friend of Levi's. You know Levi?" I hunched over a bit as I spoke. A part of me was trying to make out this kid's face but all I could see was the glimmer of candlelight in his eyes and a faint outline of his face and short body. The keys in his hands were really standing out about now.

Still, he didn't speak. At the least, he threw the keys down and did exactly what I wanted to do – he booked it, right out of the door and I could hear his feet pattering up the stone steps. I sighed a breath of relief before I mimicked his actions, just a lot slower.

I was greeted with; "What took you so long?" before I could set the case down. I figured it was useless to explain the situation. Knowing my luck I'd get something like, 'That's the mayor's son, now you have to die.' You know; something like the kid would tell someone how awful I am and it's all a devious plan to have me murdered. I wasn't going to play into that – and don't you tell me how ridiculous that sounds, it happens!

"Did you get the other boxes?"

_**Ugh. **_

I didn't take my time circling back, box after box, climbing the stairs – up and down. It was tiring and I already felt like I could go to sleep and the sun hadn't even fully made it to the crown of the sky yet. By the time I did finish though, it seemed about noon and Levi and I had just finished slotting all the wine when he asked if I wanted to join him for a cigarette break.

I had quit smoking a long time ago, so I told him no – I'd just look around while he smokes and he told me not to break anything. I promised, and I was doing pretty good so far. It was a huge house so I stayed near the bar area so I don't get lost.

I turned a corner before I heard the familiar patter of feet on stone. I turned back around, looking into the bar room where I saw the also familiar eyes glimmering and staring wide open at me. My breath had to have hitched at this kid's appearance. It was… breathtaking.

He had pale hair – extremely pale and I think it was fair to say it was completely snow white. It was shaggy, and came down to his ears, a little into his wide grey eyes. His skin was tanned, but it looked like a natural tan that had been darkened by the sun. His pale hair and dark skin was quite the contradicting style, but this kid actually pulled it off. Another thing I noticed with a large gash on his cheek; not just a little scrape – but an actual cut, and it looked so deep that the flesh around it twisted in white and pink.

Now, I'm all for kids breaking the rules and I'm nothing like some stuck up parent – but this kid had a lighter and a hammer in his hands and the combination alone was enough to make me double take.

"What've you got there?" I hunched over again, placing my hands to my knees. He still didn't answer me. He only looked at me as if he were in serious trouble; and I knew that look all too well. Something in his eyes; a little glimmer of… me.

I sighed and pulled up. "Don't hurt yourself." I said before turning my back, crossing my arms and humming off key tunes. I peeked back at him with an impish smile and that's when I saw the bulb over his head flicker on as he scurried off into the other room. This time I smiled to myself, watching the kid drag the hammer in his hands behind him and jog up the stairs in the other room.

"I see you met Kid," a strange voice echoed in the room. I turned, seeing an old, bald man with a white handlebar mustache. It took a moment before it registered – that the fucking mayor was standing in front of me.

"Oh – yeah." I stuttered out. What did I just do?

I didn't know I swear! I screamed in my head, repeating it for the time I would actually have to say it. I was taken aback when the mayor chuckled and waved idly at me.

"Troublemaker he is." He smiled before seating into a nearby stool, motioning me to sit across from him. Which I did of course, I can't tell the mayor no! "But he's got a good spirit." He added as I seated.

"Is he your son?"

The question made him laugh again. "No, he's an orphan. He doesn't even live here."

I furrowed my brows. "Then…? –"

"He sneaks in. His grandfather used to work here, you see," I could tell this was going to be the start of a story, so I sat back and pretended to be ever so interested. Which I was, to an extent. "but the poor chap passed away. Kid's father got abusive, starting cutting Kid up from head to toe with a shaving razor. I'm sure you saw the mark on his face. Ever since his father did that, he never goes anywhere without that hammer of his, ready to kill on sight." A warm laugh melted past his lips.

I nodded and forced a thin smile, thinking back to the hammer the kid had in his hands. Did he have it when he saw me first? Was he going to bash my skull in with it if I hadn't of said something?

"I shot his father myself," he stated proudly, not that I could blame him but the comment threw my thoughts off. "So that's why he can't live in my home. Because I killed off his family. Funny how that works."

"What about his mum?"

He snorted lightly. "Father killed her." My heart deflated and compressed in a painful twinge. "Right in front of the boy." Now I wanted nothing more to run after that kid and hug him to death. "Should've seen her," he added. "She was beautiful. She had snow white hair just like Kid – his father had pitch black hair. It's ironic considering how pure she was. At least she passed it on."

I nodded again, unsure of what else to do, better yet say. Thankfully now was the time that Levi stumbled back in and formally greeted the mayor.

"I was just talking to your friend here," how did he know I was Levi's friend? Then again, I am in _his_ house.

Levi only nodded, smiled and introduced us formally. "This is Eren, Eren this is my boss – Dot Pixis."

I shook the old man's hand; I already knew his name you idiot – he's the fucking mayor for crying out loud. Whatever, I only smiled and went along with it as he told me it was nice to meet me, but he had other things to attend to. We nodded, standing up as he exited the room.

"Ready to get back to work?"

I looked to the wine, wishing nothing more but to take a drink of my own.

_Nooo_, I internally groaned. This isn't why I came here. "Yeah."

* * *

_Author Notes; __**I promise I'll get around to Eren and Levi's relationship; there's just other things that have to come into play for the story line.**__ And am I the only one who imagines them having a British/German accent in English? I'unno – well, I do so that's why I used "mum" and "twat", things like that. Also I know Armin's birthday isn't in October – I'm not really going by the manga or anime. I'm just making it up.  
Also, like I said; the __**Kid**__ and tale Eren is talking about is from the game "__**Bastion**__" – it's a wonderful game with wonderful soundtracks. It's one of my favorites and I really recommend it to anyone who is interested in artsy games.  
__**And yes, I know Kid is supposed to be around the age of 20. Don't get literal; for the love of god.**_


	4. How Experimental Are You?

Pairing; Levi x Eren  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; There's a secret about the Rivaille Manor that Eren discovers after meeting a secretive man and his crazy mechanic.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
***Mild drug use & yaoi warning.  
*Definition; A spliff is a marijuana cigarette. **

.*+*+*.

Deranged to Divine;  
Chapter 4: How Experimental Are You?

* * *

October 31st, 1849

* * *

It's been about a week since I had first met Kid – which I later figured out his name was actually "_Kid_" – what the hell is it with everyone and they're weird names? I get mine is a weird version of Aaron, but come on. Levi, Hanji, Armin, Jean; it's like a curse around here. _The curse of bad names._

Anyway, I brought Kid home with me after my third day at the manor. Turns out they need a lot more help than their getting and they even offered to hire me; which is great because I lost my job at the clothing store. _Turns out my boss had the doors unlocked and wasn't at the parade at all._ You can tell I'm being sarcastic, right?

Whatever. I work at the manor now with Levi, and Hanji but she's always in the garage. Levi and I trade jobs though, which is usually just dusting, sweeping and storing – the occasional pillow fluffing for me and he works as a bartender so he's usually serving drinks while I'm finishing up the work. Kid usually ran around the manor, but he was always waiting at the door when it was time to go home; and he loved to go home. He loved Mikasa and she said she felt like an aunt. Ever since Kid came around she's been drinking less, too. Maybe she finally has something to fill the void I left.

Yeah, I left the void; and here I was at the cemetery to empty my own void again. Everything was getting better so I had to remind myself why I shouldn't be happy. I thought that, at least. Kid was with me, though, and it was getting pretty late. It was probably midnight right about now actually and I had Halloween plans to tend to in the morning. I needed to get us home soon but… I couldn't leave her grave.

It looked cold and lonely, and when I put my hand on it I could practically feel the ground shiver. Maybe it was just my head. It cleared a bit when the Kid came to stand by me. His height was equivalent with mine while I sat cross legged, and he had his hand on my shoulder. I could tell he was cold by the way he had zipped his jacket up and his legs were trembling.

Instead of going home, I just slipped off my red scarf and wrapped it around his neck. I could see that disappointed can't-we-just-go-home look in his eyes but he didn't say a word; as per.

"I'm kind of like you, you know." I don't know why I say it but his eyes lock on to one spot of the ground before he lowers himself to sit by me. "My dad killed my mum too." I'm crying barely now and I don't know why; I don't know why I'm talking – I don't want to talk about this.

"Right in front of me,"_ Stop it. _"She told me to…" _Please stop talking, Eren._ "Heh, _shoot her right in the fucking heart_, that's what she said. She said to shoot her and then run. I guess it was to put her out of her misery because she was pretty messed up…" I can feel the Kid's eyes locked onto me, and I know they're horrified. "Mikasa found out and I think she's hated me since. You're the first one to make her smile like she has lately."

I can tell he's shocked when I fully turn to look at him, that's when I kind of snap out of it and wipe the tears that just fell from my eyes. I spit out a few apologies and sniffle myself back together. I could say I'm surprised when he takes my hand, but nothing surprises me much anymore. He took my hand, and it only felt right – I kind of felt like a father. With that, I held his back as we walked home.

People were already early trick-or-treating, a common thing in town. People say that it's safer to do it during the morning and day, not that there's a lot of criminals around here. I mean, I think Annie might be a part time baby-kicker, because she's such a cold-hearted cunt.

Nah, it's probably just because she rejected me.

When we get back home we have to tiptoe into our sleeping spots. I, on the couch, and Kid is sleeping in my bed until we can arrange something else. Mikasa offered for him to sleep with her but he didn't seem too comfortable with that and I really didn't know much about this kid. He could be psychopathic for all I know. I mean, look at how I turned out.

I try not to think about that when I turn out the lights and slip underneath a blanket on the couch. I try to think about other things, like how Kid is like a son to me now and Mikasa has been smiling lately, Armin and Jean planned their wedding finally and Levi and I have gotten closer. I think we have anyway. He seemed pretty flustered when I tripped and fell right into his lap. I mean, I would be too and I was but it was pretty funny falling face first into his crotch.

A smile splits my face as I can hear his choked up yelping in the back of my head and looking up to see his mouth and eyes wide open with an interesting blush staining his face. It was priceless, and worth it. Not that I did it on purpose, but I'm still humored by the memory.

.*+*.

"Eren," I flutter my eyes open, wincing when the sun is beaming right into them. Everything's a blur, but the first thing I see is Mikasa, hunching over me. "Wake up, we have to go to Armin's."

Going to Armin's means… seeing Levi. I nod and turn upright, placing my face into my hands while I listen to Mikasa walking away. I wasn't sure if Armin would invite Levi to his party again, so I took the honors and did so myself… and yeah, he's having _another_ party. I did say he was filthy rich.

"Which one?" Mikasa interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see she was holding two outfits. A white tuxedo with a black collar and hood, or the same tuxedo – only inverted. I picked the white one with a groggy point. "Okay, I bought these two."

"Bought? You didn't rent them?" She shook her head as she handed me the tux, a black mask and black oxfords. "You bought… all of this? For just one party?"

"You can rewear suits you know." She scoffed before returning to her own bedroom.

I took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom and change; I had to wear my mask from here on out along with Mikasa. Kid was going to be babysat by Pixis until the party was over, and my goal for tonight was to point out which short-stuff is my short-stuff.

That was such an awkward thought I actually had to clear my throat. Levi, I mean Levi. Just – Levi.

Just Levi.

"You ready?" Mikasa asks me when I step out of the bathroom. I nod before pulling my mask to my face. It's a different mask, covering the top half of my face like the last one but this time it doesn't cover my nose. It's not very secretive, but then again I'm not really trying to hide.

Mikasa is in an electric blue dress with a white mask and white hood, looking as brilliant and charming as ever with her elbow length sea foam gloves. It's really a sight, and she really is quite beautiful. I wish I could tell her that, but as I told Kid, I'm pretty sure she hates me, so I blow it off and head for the door. I can hear her treading behind me.

"Oh, Eren." Pixis is actually here, I half expected him to send someone but I'm actually shocked to see him walk so freely through town. "I was just here to pick up Kid." He smiles as Kid squeezes through Mikasa and me and takes a hold of the mayor's offered hand. "I'll bring him home tomorrow."

I nod and he doesn't give me time to respond as he's already turning and walking Kid down the hallway. I sigh before pulling my hoodie over and fixating my sleeves. This time we won't be late, it's way too early in the morning to be late – so I thought. As soon as we get into the lobby I check the clock and it's 5 in the afternoon.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" I don't know why I sound a bit panicked but I do.

Mikasa shivers and hugs herself as we're stepping outside before she tells me she tried to wake me up before but I wouldn't respond. I'm irritated, but it's nothing to worry about. It just means I'll last longer at the party tonight.

It takes longer than expected to get to Armin's house, considering all the cars and kids running around; things are moving really slow but that's always expected on Halloween. It's exciting, to me, in a way to see everyone masked and walking around so freely. Some people are dressed as witches – risky business. Others are dressed like skeletons, ghosts or zombies; classical. The only people dressed formally are the ones attending Armin's party though. Even if someone else planned to have a party it was usually canceled and they would just attend Armin's.

That's why it's so surprising he's our best friend. He's so popular with everyone, rich out of his ass and plans on getting married not too far from now and he still somehow spots Mikasa and I in the crowds.

I nevermind my thinking once we're walking up his driveway. Cars are parked on the side of the road and piled into the driveway; there's surely going to be a road rage influenced fight tonight. Nothing for me to worry about. All I'm worried about is how I'm going to spot out Levi. While he's short; and that makes him an easy target, it's not exactly easy to find a short guy in a crowd.

With that in mind, I still for some reason scan the crowd as Mikasa and I step in. She takes my wrist and drags me to a corner of the room where Jean stands maskless, and a bubbly blond is jumping in his arms.

We're introduced with a groan and "You guys aren't secretive at _aaaaaall_!" an awkward hug coming afterwards where Armin's head is between Mikasa and I's and both his arms are wrapped around our necks.

"He's drunk," Mikasa stated more than asked but Jean nodded anyway.

I craned my neck a bit away from Armin's face nuzzling mine, mumbling about how great we are and how much he missed us into my hair and I swear he started crying at one point. Like any good friend, I pat his back and slipped out of his arms and left him for Mikasa. I flashed her a devilish smile that she returned with a scowl before I was slithering my way through the crowd.

There it was; the bar. So beautiful and practically calling my name.

I made my way to it eventually and I was a bit disappointed that there was no short man this time, only some busty blond woman going on about how her husband is no good for her, so I shorted myself away from the bar and to the back of the room where I watched everyone else dancing. Armin was slow dancing with Jean; Mikasa was in a group with some other girls and the rest where following the sound of the orchestra.

No Levi, no Hanji, no new friends. Not that it mattered. Even if they weren't here, even if I'd never met them, I'd still be leaning against the back wall of the ballroom sipping on some of the driest whiskey.

.*+*.

"Eren, your turn!"

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate parties? Because I hate parties. A lot. Especially when I've been sitting at the back of the room for 7 hours staring at everyone's colorful attire spinning and I'm just sitting here, playing truth or dare. I've selected nothing but truth this entire time because I know the minute I say 'dare' I'll end up kissing someone and I'd like to wait for L…

"Your turn, Eren!" Armin repeats, his hands tucked between his crossed legs as he's swaying around childishly.

"Why don't we play something else?" I suggest and Armin's eyes get insanely wide. Oh no –

"Never have I ever!" he's shouting for some reason; probably because he's so drunk. We're in a tightly packed group and everyone has taken off their masks at this point, so every time he speaks everyone is wincing.

Christa and Ymir, Jean and Armin, Mikasa and Dennis, Sasha and Connie; and I'm the only one in the group sitting without someone to whisper into my ear, making me avoid eye contact and blush or hold my hand and nuzzle my neck. No, I'm not jealous and no I'm not bitter. I'm a drunk man who just wants someone to hold me for fucks sake.

"Eren, you're still first!" Armin is sitting across from me, making awkwardly long eye contact might I add.

I sigh as he's pouring the drinks, all of our shot glasses sitting in front of us and Armin is giggling because he overpoured too much into Connie's glass and spilled it all over the floor and somehow managed to get it all over Connie's lap. It's silly, I even find myself breaking a smile.

Never fear, Armin has another bottle.

"Alright," I exhale the word as I'm brewing my thoughts. "Never have I ever… had sex with the same gender."

Of course Armin, Jean, Ymir and Christa all take drinks, but they're all spitting them out when Connie throws back his drink, blushing more than profoundly.

"What!" Almost everyone cries out but he hides his face and pouts that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, okay –" Armin's stifling his laughter and trying to pour our drinks, again, he's choking up when he overpours someone else's cup. "Christa your turn!"

"Never have I ever…" she chirps, fumbling her fingers. I think she's the only sober one besides me. "Stolen anything."

We all take a drink, no one is surprised.

"Booooring! Ymir!"

"Never have I ever wanked to the thought of one of my friends." She finishes with a smirk as everyone takes a shot – even shy little Christa.

It's Mikasa's turn now as she's pondering. "Never have I ever given a blowjob." I'm taken aback at how awkward this is to play with my sister all of a sudden.

Armin, Jean, Ymir and Connie take drinks and we're all narrowing our eyes at Connie, we're all wondering who in the world he could have slept with. Dennis clears his throat, signaling it's his turn. "I've never gotten high."

Armin giggles as he's taking his drink and Mikasa, Ymir, Sasha and I are the only ones to take our shots.

The drunken blond starts to pour our drinks but stops just before he reaches mine and holds the bottle up high, wailing a slurred 'hey' behind me. I turn around, more than relieved to see Hanji and Levi slipping through the door; maskless. So much for Halloween and dressing up.

I don't mind though – because Levi's here, finally, after hours he's made it. He's not even dressed up though, he's back into a baggy grey sweater and some loosely fitted black pants. Still, I don't mind because he's sitting next to me, offering me a smile and joining in on the game. I barely notice that Hanji seats beside Sasha; she's dressed in her jumpsuit, which Armin notices with a frown.

"Work was killer busy; we had no time to get ready." She says windily and sighs. "What're we playing?"

"Never have I ever!" Armin answers before anyone has the chance to. He is the host after all.

I'm trying to block them out, trying to feel the chill from outside that's lingering on Levi because our legs are barely touching, and he's leaning back on his hands and one of them is behind me. If I leaned back even a bit, I'm sure my shoulder would be pressed to his chest.

"Having fun?" I can hear the deep voice just tumbling into my ear and it makes me shiver.

I turn to face him completely, despite my nervousness and I put an arm behind him now, leaning back on my hands to level with him. Smiling, I nod. "I am now." Why did I say that and why am I smirking? Oh my god.

He smirks back, a strange darkness coming to his eyes – oh god what did I just say?

"Eren! Lovebirds!" I snap my head back at the drunk blond and I can feel my face completely flush because everyone is staring at us. "We're waiting for you." Armin says with a stifled laugh as he crosses his arms.

I can't seem to look back to Levi because my neck is locked painfully. All I can do is stare at the center of our circle and relish in the feeling of his arm hooking around my waist. Hanji sends me a smile, I caught that out of the corner of my eye but my face is too burning hot to properly acknowledge her.

"What about spin the bottle?" Damn it Hanji – why did you say that? I ask her with my eyes but she only smirks past me, probably to Levi. They're planning this out I bet; I bet the bottle is even rigged. Armin and everyone else is thrilled by the idea, oh yeah it sounds so fun to have your significant other kissing other's.

'God damn it' is all I can think when Armin is pulling the bottle he emptied from before out and placing it in the center of us. Even if I did get the chance to kiss… Levi… I – ugh. I don't want it to be like this. I've never even really had my first _real_ kiss yet.

No one else seems to care though because Armin is spinning the bottle; and it lands on Mikasa.

That's not so bad, right? Armin doesn't seem to mind crawling over and placing a sloppy kiss on my sister's lips and she doesn't seem to mind kissing my best friend back. Maybe I am bitter.

Everyone's laughing though, cheering and making fun of Armin having cherry red lipstick all over his mouth though, I can't help but to join in with a short chuckle.

Jean spins next and I'm a bit relieved when it lands on Armin. That means no more awkward couple sharing. They surprise us all with a dry peck, a simple kiss that actually leaves Armin blushing a bit.

Connie's next, and it lands on Dennis – and oh God I can't put the tension into words because it was like a huge dumbbell fell on top of the entire group. Everyone's laughing; even I am at the strangely quick and simple kiss they share without saying a word. They're both avoiding eye contact as Sasha is spinning the bottle next, and it lands on…

My laughter dies somewhere in my throat and I can't even begin to explain how quickly my smile fades when Levi is leaning over me and Sasha is drunk, pressing into the kiss for more and it doesn't seem like he minds at all that she's trying to slip her tongue around. In fact he's laughing into their kiss.

I'm pretty sure Hanji caught onto me because she was offering me some kind of apologetic look and even Armin threw me a concerned glance by the time Levi quit blocking our view and sat back down. I'm the next to spin the bottle but at this point I don't think I really want to. I try to throw out some bullshit excuse that I'm suddenly not feeling well; that I drank too much and I squirm out of Levi's returned hold and make my way to the door as quickly as possible before anyone can question me.

I don't know what I was thinking; getting my hopes up and I knew it was coming. Nothing is ever in my favor and… now I'm outside with my stomach turned up, I'm trying not to throw up while I'm thinking about how stupid I am for letting myself feel involved with a stranger. I've already done this with Annie and hell I had even done it with Mikasa – I thought because we weren't related by blood that would be a good idea. Obviously it wasn't.

I've got rotten luck when it comes to someone loving me.

Right now I'd love something to drink, but that means going back in there and facing everyone and I'm sure it's more than obvious why I walked out. I could go to mum's grave but that would mean I'd just get more depressed. I could go to the bar but I've got no money. I could go home but I don't want to be alone.

Instead, as pathetic as I am I slide down the wall and hug my knees. I don't know why I'm crying – I don't know why I expected tonight to be the night I'd get to be with Levi and I don't know why him kissing her has turned me into a cry baby but it has and I can't explain any of the things I'm feeling.

"Is it my fault?"

I can't help but to violently jump and I kind of feel stupid for just how badly I did. I felt even more stupid when I looked up with tears still falling, but I blinked them away to reveal Levi standing patiently.

"What?" My hands mindlessly shoot up to my face and wipe away the wetness.

"Is it my fault you're crying?"

I scoff to put on a show. "Why would it be your fault?"

He doesn't answer; instead he walks over and plops down beside me. His short legs are outstretched as he's pulling out a packet from his pocket, shaking out a hand-rolled cigarette and putting it between his lips.

"Spliff?" His question is muffled as he's bringing a lighter to his face.

I can't help but to laugh. "Is that why you're always so laid back? You're always high?"

He joins in with a throaty laugh before taking a long drag, offering it over to me. I still refuse and he shrugs, letting his occupied hand fall into his lap. "I'm not _always_ high," he smiles when he exhales.

"Yeah, well." I rest my chin on my knees and break my gaze away from him.

"There's something I've always wanted to do though."

"What?"

"How experimental are you?"

I can feel my face radiating at the question and my throat gets tight. "Enough, I guess."

He doesn't say anything again but he scoots over to sit in front of me and he's facing me. He nudges my knees and I put them down. I watch him closely as he's getting closer to me, adjusting himself between my legs and puts a finger under my chin.

My heart is racing but he tells me to relax and careful not to choke. Why would I choke? Oh god. I can't push him away, I'm far too curious now.

He's taking a long drag before he turns back to me, his eyes level with mine and he's leaning in closer. His thumb on my lip is the only thing that brought me some kind of awareness to separate my lips and when I did his were pressing between them. Every nerve inside of me suddenly became aware and hypersensitive as he was moving his mouth against mine and he's shallowly breathing into my mouth, the smoke ghosting between our lips and I breathed it in before he closed any space between us.

I did as best as I could to relax, holding the smoke in until he mumbled 'exhale' against my lips and I did, the smoke forgotten in our kiss and escaping as it turned into something else. He wasn't experimenting anymore, he was pressing harder against me and his tongue was dipping between my lips. He tasted faintly like alcohol, more like smoke. His hair, I realized, was feathery and soft with my fingers tangled in it. His hands were pressed to my thighs, gripping them and I couldn't control the whimpers and pleas pouring from my mouth and into his.

I must have looked a complete mess when he pulled away because he smiled beyond devilishly. My face could only be a deep crimson and my hair was probably as messy as his was from his own fingers making their way through it. My mouth was still open and he was wiping away some drool – I could feel that much. I couldn't feel anything else though other than the sizzling sensation in my abdomen.

"Come on," he broke me from my trance and rose to his feet. I could see from here he was just as heated as I was by the way he was adjusting his pants. He extended his hand though and I mindlessly took it before he rose me to my stumbling feet.

He took another drag from his burned out joint before flicking it. "Let's go back inside."

I can't think of anything to say, so I just nod and let him escort me back around the building. I can't think of anything other than Levi was just on me… and he just teased the literal fuck out of me.

* * *

_Author notes; I like to update fast; it takes my mind off of other things. Hope you guys don't mind. (Sarcasm). I hope you enjoyed though; and here starts the beginning of their relationship, hehe. Next chapter will be out super soon because I love writing this story so much omg I hope you guys like it as much as I do. The story only gets more intense from here though; as you can imagine._


	5. History Repeats

Pairing; Levi x Eren  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; There's a secret about the Rivaille Manor that Eren discovers after meeting a secretive man and his crazy mechanic.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
***_feel free to review and let me know if i'm doing anything right._**

.*+*+*.

Deranged to Divine;  
Chapter 5: History Repeats

* * *

November 1st, 1849

* * *

Breathe, Eren – breathe; I'm telling myself. _Breathe_.

But I _can't_ because there's a small raven haired man lying next to me with only a grey sweater and black boxers on and we're tangled in blankets in a strange bed inside of a strange bedroom. It gets worse because I have no memory of how we got here or why my shirt and jacket are removed. Better yet, why are Levi's pants off? Better yet how the fuck did we get here?

I was drunk – I know that much. Levi came outside to get me and we went inside and… I remember Mikasa leaving early and she wouldn't let me go with her. Levi was drunk and he and Hanji kept pulling me back in. I gave in because Mikasa told me to. After that… I don't remember what happened.

I sit up finally and hold my throbbing head. I must have been really drunk. Partially stoned? I can't remember. My heart is racing like a frantic bird in a cage and it only gets worse every time I look over to Levi's half naked body and his sleeping face – he looks so vulnerable.

I don't touch him though; I just get out of bed. My head is spinning and I almost fall over because everything is ebbing in red and greens. At least I get to the nearest window, and looking out it seems to look like we're in a room of the manor by the exterior. I'm a bit relieved with that.

"There's a storm," I can hear Levi mumble but when I turn around he's not even awake. I think, until I step closer and he starts to slowly lift himself. He holds his head too, groaning into his hands.

"A storm?"

He nods. "Pretty bad, too. There were cars scattered all over the roads and horses running wild."

I'm wide eyed, waiting for him to tell me 'just kidding' but he's lighting a cigarette and it never comes.

"Are you serious?" Again, he nods. "Did Mikasa make it home? How did we even get here?"

"I don't know, and we walked. I got us out of there before it got too bad."

"I have to go check on Mikasa –"

"You can't, you moron."

I ignore him and scramble around to find my shirt, that's underneath him. I rip it away and frantically put it on, finding my jacket later and slip it on all the while he's trying to convince me otherwise. Still, I'm ignoring him until he grabs a hold of my arm.

"You'll get killed out there!"

I look out the nearest window again and shoot him an unamused look. "It's not even _that_ bad."

"I promise you it is," He steps between me and the door. "There's ice all over the roads and there's already icicles falling into people, it's _mad_ out there, people are going crazy."

"Why?" I ask dumbly. I'm a bit irritated at this point.

"This has happened before – don't you remember?" He waits a few moments as if I'm supposed to respond. "No, you were probably still a teenager. _No_, you never lived on this part of town." He turns only momentarily to lock the door and then turns back, brushing past me to sit on the bed.

"So?"

He snorts a bit with his laugh, taking a long drag before flicking his ashes to the floor. "There's this stupid rumor, something about a curse of the manor."

I furrow my brows in an attempt to ask him what it is.

"Well I can't tell you, I'm part of the curse." He says with a wry smile. "But as for the town," he leans back on the bed and I'm starting to tremble a bit by how coy he's acting. "The town thinks that this storm comes because of everyone in the manor – which it may."

"What's the curse?" I sneer the word, I don't believe in curses.

"The curse is just a storm, but we call it the Silver Storm around here. A simple snow storm, icy roads and heavy snow fall." He sits up and takes another long drag and I can practically see the words dancing on his lips; he's teasing me with information.

"But every storm, at least 13 people die – 13 people exactly. Whether it be from fallen icicles, runaway horses, slip and fall to a broken spine, suicide," he pauses, locking his eyes with mine, that crooked smile of his is still splitting his lips. "Or _murder_," he adds before standing. "13 people die."

"So if someone breaks it?" I return his glare.

"Define break."

"Let's say 13 people die by eleven fifty-five tonight," I say and he nods. "Then if I were to kill someone, or myself – wouldn't that break the curse? 14 people would die."

I'm thrown off by his laugh. "No, you'd just be letting the curse drive you mad into such experiments. Besides, someone has already tried that."

"What? How?"

He shrugs, taking one last inhale of his stumpy cigarette before putting it out onto his nightstand. "I think you know what I'm talking about, Eren." His voice lowers and his eyes meet mine for a short moment. "You were in town for only a few days before your father went mad."

I can feel my heart deflate and stop – restarting and tightening all in a split second. "How do you know about my father?" I exhale the words, all the colors in my vision look at if they're draining with panic.

"He used to work here, how could I not know?"

Again, my heart is kick-starting painfully and halting to a throat compressing stop. "You can't be more than 20, though." I say that in a bit of denial; I have no idea how old anyone here is, but he smiles. It's not coy, it's not wry or sinister, it's a simple smile.

"I'm 37 actually." His eyes meet mine, and that simple smile suddenly makes me feel so hostile. "And the murder happened 13 years ago, when you were 8 years old." How does he know my age? I've never told him! "I was 21 when I started working here – just like you – 24 when your dad murdered your mum."

There's a sick and tightening feeling in my stomach and I'm trying to lift my hand to the doorknob without taking my eyes off of him but my body is locked, my arm is limp and numb.

"I had to clean up the mess," he sighs and breaks all eye contact. "Calm down. It's just as horrifying to me as it is to you." I doubt that. "Sometimes it just comes out in some demented way."

"So who did you kill?" I blurt the question back and I can practically see the words leaving my mouth and hitting him square in the face. He reseats on the bed and looks at me with a strange expression, like he's trying to read me. His eyes are narrowed and I'm suddenly feeling more intimidated than ever.

"What!" He bursts out in a roaring laughter, covering his face with his hands and waving it off like he always does. "I haven't killed anyone you twit!"

"Yeah," I feel a bit sheepish now as I'm hooking my fingers over the nape of my neck. "I don't know where that question even came from."

"Maybe it came from the curse." He coos and I find myself stepping closer to him, smacking him across the head playfully. He takes me by the wrist and jerks me forward harshly and I'm tumbling ungracefully onto his lap.

Whatever it is, be it last night – what I can remember – or my previous conflicted feelings for him, I'm straddling him and wrapping my arms around his neck while his flex around my waist.

"Did we do anything last night?" I ask hesitantly and my face gets hot when he smirks.

"Define anything." He licks his lips and I want nothing more than to attack him right now. I've never felt such a frenzy of heat in my stomach before but it's there now and it's unbelievably tasteful.

"Did we… have sex…?" I ask bluntly before my shyness has a chance to overcome me.

He chuckles, a giggle almost. "No, but I'll tell you what we did do." I'm a bit relieved he says we didn't but now his face is buried into the crook of my neck, and I'm lulling my head back to give him better access. How could I deny it to someone like him?

"We came stumbling into my bedroom," he mumbles against my neck before trailing his tongue to my lips. "I kissed you," he does as he narrates, placing his lips to mine and teasing the corner of my mouth with his tongue before he pulls away. "You told me it felt amazing, and to do it again." He does so, kissing me again but deeper, his tongue dipping between my lips and meeting mine in a slow dance until I have to pull away to breathe.

"Then we came to the bed – but since we're already here I'll skip that part. So I took off your jacket," he slips his hands underneath the jacket and peels it off. I'm suddenly regretting that I ever put it back on. "Then your shirt," he adds before unbuttoning my shirt; teasingly slow. "Then you took off my pants, but those are still off, so –"

"We'll skip it," I narrate his spoken words in unison with him and another smirk splits his lips as he nods.

"Then I laid back," he says before lying back and taking my hands. He's leading them underneath his sweater and I take control when I can feel the center of his chest. My hands are wondering around his soft stomach. It's barely defined, but still muscular; and his heart, I can feel it beating against his chestplate.

"Then you touched me," his hands fall beside his head as he's looking up to me. He looks emotionless but heated, like his eyes are hollow but they still glimmer and I think he's just as anxious as I am to hurry this. I can feel my face flush and burn as I'm doing what he says. My hands trace the etchings of his stomach and I can't help but to notice a twisted scar along his left hip. I commit the curiosity to memory; I'm far too curious about other things right now.

My hands find their way down until I'm coming closer to his groin; I tease my fingers across the hem of his boxers and relish in the sounds he makes. Short gasps when I brush my fingers across the lump, a throaty moan when I'm softly groping it and a whimper when I'm grinding my own clothed hardness against his.

His story seems to be over because he's yanking me back down and rolling us over until he's straddling me and giving me the same routine before he takes off his sweater. He leans over, pressing our lips together for a messy kiss. I'm pretty sure my teeth have scraped his a few hundred times by now but I don't care – I don't have time to care because his hands are fumbling with my pants and mine are resting and trailing against his inner and outer thighs, up his hips and onto his sides until he's panting onto my swollen lips.

"L-Levi –" I stop his hands before they slip into my pants. Gods I want to shove them in, rip them off and have him do what he will with me, but… "I can't – I mean… I have to go find Mikasa…" I don't even know if she's made it home. "And Kid."

He sighs but complies, pulling his hands away and sitting up on his knees. I spit out an apology but he only waves his hands and smiles.

"At least let me drive you." He demands more than offers and since he's already raising and reclothing himself I can't much say no. By the time I get dressed and situated he's got his keys in his hands and swinging the door open. There's a churn in my stomach that gets worse when he's hurriedly walking down the hallway, stairs, and then out of the front door without even looking back.

It's not until we make it to his car that he finally looks at me; only for a moment because he's slipping into the driver's seat. With a sigh, I choke back my words and slip into the passenger side.

It still doesn't look so bad to me outside, but once we get out of the manor's lot is when I kind of regret even stepping outside. No wonder Levi is so irritated… there's medical carriers scattered across almost every road we're driving on – carefully and slowly might I add because the streets are iced over.

"Sorry," I find myself saying to finally break the silence. We're halted at the end of a road with men guiding the few cars and people down the streets more safely.

"It's fine." He says through clenched teeth.

I don't say anymore. I'm afraid if I do all that will happen is awkward mention of the painful ache in both of our groins – if I have it, I'm more than sure he has it, and being on the streets in the middle of a storm isn't exactly a great mixture.

The usual 10 to 20 minute walk it takes me to get from the manor to my house took us almost an hour just to drive there, but when we finally get there I'm relieved to see Levi unwinding while he's stretching out of the car.

A bit of panic whelps up inside of me as I remember our original reason for coming here, and with that I hurry from the car and pull Levi along with me. I can hear him try to protest but it only chokes up somewhere between his lips.

I don't seem to have my key, so instead I beat on the door – a little harder than I had planned. It's not time to worry about my pain though, I'm more worried if my sister is alive right now. All of the bodies I had seen outside and all of the blood on the streets… Levi really wasn't lying.

I stop thinking when the door swings open. Instead of Mikasa or Kid, I see the last person I want to see.

My heart literally stops, my hand tightens around Levi's wrist and I think I even went blind for a split second – right before I had gone deaf to the high pitched whining in my ears.

"Ah, Eren, I'm glad you're here. There's been an accident."

My father says.


	6. The Neighbors Fridge

Pairing; Levi x Eren  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; There's a secret about the Rivaille Manor that Eren discovers after meeting a secretive man and his crazy mechanic.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
*Uploading early because I won't be home this week.

.*+*+*.

Deranged to Divine;  
Chapter 6: The Neighbors Fridge

* * *

November 2nd, 1849

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing in my home?" I barged past my father and marched into the center of the room where I was ridiculously flailing my arms around. I didn't care at this point – I was furious. I had barely noticed Levi slip through the door and he was standing in the corner of the room just glaring at _me_. ME. Not my fucking dad – no, Levi had the nerve to frown at me.

"Eren, calm down." My dad raised his hands and tried to step closer so I shoved him away.

"Where's Mikasa?!" I ignore Levi for now, turning my attention back to my dad.

"That's what I'm here abo –"

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?!" I grab him by the collar and shove him into the nearest wall. I don't care, I don't fucking care! I don't care if he can't breathe and I don't care if it hurts me to raise him off of the ground.

"Eren," Levi is behind me and I have half a nerve to elbow him in the face. "Put him down."

"No!" I refuse.

"Eren!" His voice raises.

My brows are painfully furrowed by the time I shove him away and let him go. He falls into the wall and collects his breathe, hunching over like the pathetic scum he is. I'm trembling, I'm gritting my teeth so hard I'm sure they're chipping and my fists are clenched so tight I wouldn't be surprised if there's skin underneath my nails.

"Sit," Levi says deadpanned. I don't even know why I let him guide me to the couch but I do what he tells me and sit down. After me, he assists my dad in standing and sitting in a stool across from me.

I don't take my eyes off of him for a second.

"Tea?" I glance to Levi to signal a _no_ but my dad gladly takes up on his offer.

"Mikasa – where is she?"

"Ah, yes," he starts and adjusts in his seat. He always does that when he lies so I already know this is a waste of fucking time. I can't help but to notice the way Levi is watching us from the kitchen, his head slightly turned but his back to us – I can see his slit for eyes barely peeking over his shoulder.

I guess I'm not the only one aware of his lying.

"Mikasa was sent to the hospital."

He pauses and I shake my head before holding my hands out. "And?"

"That's all I know. They won't let me near her."

"I wonder why." I'm snarling and seething by this point.

My dad opens his mouth but the sound of a whining kettle causes him to stutter and close his mouth. We're sitting in silence now – I would usually be jumping up to run to Mikasa but I don't trust my dad here alone, I don't want him out of my sight. Mikasa's in the hospital; she'll be fine.

Levi appears again within a few seconds, offering my dad a cup of steaming tea which he takes with trembling hands. What a fucking drama queen, putting on such a fucking show. I'm waiting for him to start fake crying, too.

"I thought you left town," Levi brushes past him and sits next to me, crossing his legs and putting his arm around me and resting it on the back of the couch. I can't help but to internally smirk at the look on my dad's stunned face when I lean against Levi.

"Uh, yes, yes." He clears his throat before setting his tea down. "I came back when I heard the storm was coming. I wanted to make sure my children were okay."

"We're _fine_." I snap.

"Yes," I can practically see the sarcasm dripping from his lips and into his cup as he's lifting it again. Sipping away at it to fill in the awkward silence. "Well Levi, I'm glad to know you broke your habit." He raises his cup, smiling. "The tea is lovely."

Levi smiles when I look at him with a confused expression but his eyes are locked onto my dad.

"No," Levi says with a roll of the tongue. "I haven't."

"What?" My dad's jaw drops and I'm feeling completely in the shadows about what the hell they're talking about.

When I open my mouth to speak Levi flicks his wrist, his sleeve falling to the crook of his arm while he observes his watch. "9 seconds." He states dryly.

"Wha –" my dad stands, the cup falling to the floor with a piercing shatter. "How?!"

"5 seconds."

"How dare you!"

"3 seconds."

"We were teamma –"

My dad's speech turns into blood-curdling screaming before his hands fly to his throat. I wince at the sudden actions and I can feel my eyes stretching abnormally wide as I'm observing my dad curling on the floor. He's wriggling and screaming before he starts vomiting what I assume is tea, his lunch and _blood_.

When some sense finally comes back to me I direct my eyes to the right of me to see nothing but a bored expression on Levi's face before he stands and crosses the room.

"Stop screaming." He places his foot to my dad's chest and rolls him onto his back. My dad doesn't seem to comply because he's still screaming. Without a warning, Levi drives the heel of his foot right into his throat and I'm sure the cracking sound was his esophagus breaking. Either way, he stopped screaming.

"What the – !"

"Eren," Levi turns back to me. "Do you trust me?"

I ignore his question. I don't know how to answer that right about now. "What did you do?" I barely manage to ask through my tightening throat and loss for thoughts or words.

"I poisoned his tea." He says it like it's nothing before holding up a broken shard of the cup. A green ooze drips from the shard. "It sinks to the bottom of their drink, so there's no way for them to see."

"Is he going to die?"

"Do you want him to die?"

I'm staring horrified at Levi now. He looks so… _bored_ – so calm and I wouldn't be taking him seriously if his voice wasn't so deadpanned. This isn't the Levi I met – this isn't the Levi that Hanji was talking about. Why did he even poison my dad?

"What was he saying before he collapsed?" I squeeze the question from my compressing throat.

With a sigh, he slumps into the stool my dad had fallen from. He seems fast asleep on the floor… or maybe he's dead. Do dead people twitch and foam at the fucking mouth?

"Your dad and I used to work together. We all did."

"At the manor… right?"

"Yeah. But," I **don't** like buts. "We had some side jobs. Look – Eren, I had an order to have him taken out and you want him dead, don't you? He killed your mum for fucks sake."

He's right. I do want him dead.

Finally I break my gaze from Levi and hang my head. My eyes won't seem to close so I grind the heel of my hand into them instead. With a trembling exhale of the breath I had held far too fucking long, I stand up.

It feels like there's an unsteady ocean inside of my head and my vision is back to ebbs of oozing colors before I can finally find my balance and baby step past Levi. I stop at the front door and press my forehead to it.

"Take my car." Levi blurts out and I barely turn around to grab the single key from the counter he had placed it on. I'm lucky to have noticed that much because I really don't want to look back right now.

"Just…" I mumble against the doorframe. "Don't…" Am I really saying this? "Don't make a mess…"

"Okay."

"And whatever it is you do… I don't want to know."

"Those were the plans."

I'm tempted to look back. I don't know what Levi is going to do; I might not know until I hear it on the radio or see it in the papers, but I have a feeling my father won't look the same as he does now. Maybe that's best… I shouldn't pity him, especially not now.

"What exactly are you –"

"Shouldn't you get to Mikasa?" He cuts off my question and I'm a bit glad. I said I didn't want to know what he does and I don't. Again, he's right so I nod and make my way out of the door.

"Eren!" I turn back, finally through the crack of the door. I try not to look at the limp arm in his hands. "Be careful."

I nod again, glance to my lifeless dad and back to the man I was just falling in love with. But… he's still doing this for me, isn't he? He can't be… that bad. He cares about me. I mean, he's killing my dad. He drove me over here in the middle of a storm.

With my conflicted thoughts I close the door and make it out of the hallway with my freezing hands stuffed in my pockets. This is all far too much to comprehend, and I still don't know what's wrong with Mikasa. Fuck she could be crippled, she could be half dead and bleeding out for all I know and at this exact moment Levi is murdering my fucking dad in my own apartment.

Fuck.

I'm grateful for the bitterness in today's air; it's burning my lungs enough to remind me to breathe because I don't think I could even remember right about now. I'm not even sure right now where Kid is; in the manor I assume but I didn't see him before we left.

So _fuck_ again. Everything is a mess.

I try to situate my thoughts before I slip into Levi's car and rev the engine. I'm not even used to driving; I don't even have my license so I pray to whatever God that I don't get into any sort of wreck.

By the time I'm at least 5 minutes away from the hospital I'm detached from Levi's actions. Now I'm making myself upset with thoughts of Mikasa. I have to keep myself from speeding… it's been hell enough driving here with the icy roads and slow traffic, I can't stress how badly I don't want to be delayed anymore.

I'm more than relieved when I pull into the hospital parking lot and find an empty spot close by the entrance. This place is so outdated it's not even funny. It should have been remodeled last year with steel exterior but instead it's still made of stone and wood. Cheap.

Whatever. That's the last of my worries. I have to admit the smell that hit me once I stepped into the hospital made me a bit nauseous than I was before… but I'll make it through.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist at the front desk motions me over, so I do as told and step closer.

"Mikasa, I'm looking for Mikasa Ackermen."

"Are you kin?"

"I'm her step brother."

"Name?"

_Why the fuck does it matter?_ "Eren Jaeger."

"Alright," she scans a few sheets of paper before generically chiming "Ah! Right this way."

I follow her into a narrow hallway. There's a lot of commotion going on right now. Doctors weaving past us and into the lobby, back into the hallway and jogging from room to room.

"We're busy today." She tries to make chit-chat but I don't acknowledge her. "A lot of accidents today. Must be the curse…"

Aimless conversation that doesn't appeal to me in the fucking least. She eventually shuts up when we reach a room nearest from the hallway entrance. I'm already barged in by the time she extends her hands and tells me it's Mikasa's room.

There are three curtained beds in the room and I go to the one the nurse points to. Pulling it back…

Mikasa is sitting upright on the bed, perfectly fine. Until she sees me, that is. She bolts up and immediately starts stuttering out some jumbled words. At least she's dressed in some normal clothes and not her dress from the night before. I wish I could have had fucking time to dress in my casual clothing instead of walking around in this uncomfortable fucking tuxedo.

"What's going on?" I'm always too sharp with my words.

"Can we have a minute?" She asks past me and I look back to see the receptionist nodding before scurrying off.

"I fucking came all the way down here thinking you were near dead, you going to explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

"Eren –"

"Did you know dad was back in town?"

"Yeah I know I –"

"Why the fuck did they call him here if you're fucking alright?"

"I'm pregnant."

I react like anyone else would react in this cliché situation. My heart skips a beat and my stomach lurches a bit. "Could you run that by me again?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated with a roll of her eyes.

I nodded and pursed my lips. Call me a smartass but I couldn't do much more. "With whose?"

"I don't know."

"How the bloody hell don't you know?"

"Eren, can we – can we sit down for a minute?"

"No!"

"Look," she sighed before sitting back onto the gurney. "It was at Armin's party. I was drunk and we had our masks on and I don't know who it was, it just happened. It was the last time I had sex though…"

"So what," I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her. "Should we compare everyone's cocks until we get a perfect match?"

"Oh, _would you_?" She snapped back, mirroring my glare. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when she hopped off of the bed and kept her eyes locked to something behind me. I turned to see what she was looking at.

"I took care of it." Levi stood there, his hands tucked in his pants pockets and a calm expression on his face. I stared at him in a bit of awe and shock. How does he fucking get around so fast? "I brought Kid with me. By the way they think I'm your uncle."

I nod and shortly after Kid edged out from behind Levi's short legs. At least I know he's safe.

"So what's wrong with you?" He averted his attention to Mikasa but I answered for her.

"She's pregnant."

He looked back to me with his lips forming a slight 'o'. "Congratulations."

"She doesn't even know who the father is."

"Well that sounds like a bit of a problem."

"Both of you shut up!" Mikasa barked before stomping past of us.

"Time to go." Levi placed a hand onto the back of Kid's neck and guided him out in front of him while I followed behind all three of them. As per, it was difficult piling into such a small car and Mikasa had to sit on my lap while Kid sat on Levi's, between him and the wheel.

It wasn't exactly safe, but at this point; what else could really go wrong?

"Lance." I sourly spoke his name without breaking my gaze on the police cars parked outside of our apartment.

"I gave them something to put in the paper." I looked to him. My lips were sealed from this point on; it was better to hide my gritting teeth anyway. "At least I had fun." He says like a smart ass before shrugging.

"Is someone going to tell me why there are police officers everywhere?"

I ignored her and kept my eyes on Levi who was staring back at me. I swear we looked like a married couple about now. Just glaring across the family sitting between us. Somehow this wasn't even a surprise to me anymore.

"Where did you put him?"

"In your neighbor's fridge." He says coyly with a crooked grin.

"You're fucking sick."

His mouth opens but before he can speak he's interrupted by tapping on the car window. Just my luck it was on my side, too, so I'm the one rolling it down. I'm more than sure we're going to get a ticket for the way we're driving anyway. Great. Might as well go to prison for murder too. Thanks a lot Levi.

"Do you people live here?" The officer asks and I nod. "No one is permitted to enter the premises."

"What happened?" Mikasa asks.

"There was a murder. Nothing unusual – especially for this day."

"This day?"

"Chaos everywhere. I can't explain now, I have work to do. Please evacuate and we'll notify you of when you can return." He tipped his hat before strolling away from our car.

I sigh and let my head fall back with a brief thud.

"You can always stay at the manor." Levi states rather than offers and either answer I give – it won't matter. He's already starting the car back up and pulling out. I peek from the corner of my eye to see Kid smiling with his hands on the wheel, pretending to drive for Levi. He's the only reason I'm not bashing Levi's face into the steering wheel right now.

"Whatever." I finally grumble. Mikasa is bitching now, as per. Wanting to know what's happening, who was killed and why we have to evacuate our own home. I can't wait for her to find out it's our fucking dad.

So Mikasa's pregnant, Levi is secretly a murderer and he killed my dad, I don't know who else is a murderer in that manor – which is the exact reason why I want to stay away but that's exactly where we're going because Levi got us temporarily booted from our own home.

And upon our arrival of said manor I discover; we're all out of vodka.


End file.
